mission_from_the_pastfandomcom-20200214-history
Mission From The Past Wiki
Welcome to the Mission From The Past Wiki A Mission From the Past is a film directed by Youtuber SamIAm701. It was highly acclaimed for its masterful writing, brilliant acting, and a superb soundtrack. You can check out the link right here > https://youtu.be/OpNTtLeG34Q Synopsis A wise agent (Agent SamIAm701, played by SamIAm701) teaches a high school student named Chris, (played by SamIAm701) after he finds a note and a device left by one of his former agents. The two plan to take down Victor Lemmons, a famous crime boss. Plot The film starts off following Agent X, an agent from 1997 who was recording audio from crime boss Victor Lemmons. While he is recording audio from the high school that Victor Lemmons is hiding in and Agent X had recently graduated from, he is spotted, making him sprint away. Henchman 1 chases after him. He runs down several hallways, losing the first henchman, until found again by Henchman 4. Seeking recluse, Agent X ducks down among the lockers in the main commons of the high school. A third Henchman (Henchman 2) fails to find Agent X, forcing him to call in Henchman 3, who is, as quoted by the subtitles, "...good at finding things, expecially INTRUDERS." (Note that expecially should be spelled especially). Agent X comes to the horrifying realization that he will not be able to escape from the establishment where Victor is residing, giving him the idea to write a note and leave the device on which he took the recording hidden in one of the lockers. The note tells the reader (who we would soon learn to be Chris) to seek out agent SamIAm701 in hope that the reader would team up with Agent Sam and attempt to rescue him from the clutches of Victor Lemmons. To his dismay, Agent X is captured by Henchman 3 shortly after he has hidden the note in the locker. 20 years after the events of the first scene, the second scene follows a high school student named Chris. His locken happens to be the locker that Agent X hid the note and device in, which, theoretically, has not been used for 20 years. What this is due to is unknown. After Chris opens his locker, he notices that someone had left a note in his locker. This makes him exclaim "Who would put this in my locker, huh?" as he looks around for the culprit. In his failing to find the culprit, he opens the note and reads it. It is of course from Agent X, who wrote for the reader to find Agent SamIAm701. He hastily exits the class, returning to his locker to find the "Futuristic Device" (An Iphone 6s, which was not invented until the year 2015) and breifly shows it off to the viewers. It is here that we learn the date, March 5th, 2017. In the next scene, Chris finds the location of Agent SamIAm701's office. We do not know how how managed to do so, but we're guessing that a location was imprinted on the bottom of the back of Agent X's note. As Chris enters the office, we are intoduced to the last main character of the film, Agent SamIAm701. Right off the bat we see his carelessness and mysteriousness as his back is turned from the entrance, with the door being unlocked. He intimidatingly asks Chris what his buisness was. Chris states that the reason he had come to him was that he had found a letter telling Chris to find him. Agent Sam is shocked as he reads the letter, recalling memories of his best agent (Agent X). Seeing the final words of Agent X convinces Sam that he must go and defeat the evil Victor Lemmons once and for all, with Chris as his new partner. Chris is appalled by the offer, uttering that he is unfit for the mission. Chris persuades him otherwise by convincing him that Agent X was calling out to Chris, and only Chris, and no one else could take up the task of defeating the nefarious Victor Lemmons. Two weeks after the second scene, Chris has undergone intense training from Agent SamIAm701. An overcasting cloud smothers the sky in gray as Sam and Chris wander towards the burial ground of Agent X. It is unknown how his body was retreived after Victor Lemmons had had Agent X is his grasp, but his haedstone reads as follows, "July 24th, 1978 ~ March 4th, 1997" with his epitaph reading "OH CRAP!" as those were supposedly his last words. Chris falls to his knees in dismay at the acknowledgement of Agent X's death. Agent SamIAm states that he believes he died for a good purpose, trying to stop the most wicked crime boss in earth's history. After viewing the grave, Sam states that he thinks that Chris has undergone enough training to defeat Victor, but warns him that Victor is incredibly dangerous. After Chris informs him that he understands, the two head off to Victor's Place. The fifth and by far most climactic scene in the film is all in subtitles. I believe that SamIAm701 worded this better than I possibly could have, so here are the subtitles from this scene: "When they got to Victor's Place, Victor said that he has been waiting for Agent SamIAm701 to face him once again, and he got furious when he saw his new partner with him. So the battle began when Victor ordered his sevrel henchman to open fire at them with machine guns as Sam and Chris ducked down. When they ran out of bullets, and the agents escaped out of Victor's huge room, the 1-hour chase began. When they have been spotted, the battle between the agents and the henchman has begun." "The agents won." "Later on as Sam and Chris got back to Victor's room, Victor started to fight with them. After 5 minutes, the agents founf that he was so powerful that it would take an army of men to take him down. As Victor pulled out his gun and amed it at Sam's head, Victor asked if there were any last words. Sam said, 'Say hi to agent X for me.' As Chris stabbed Victor from behind with Victor's sword, killing him." "They did it. They finally defeated the most feared crime boss in America. They FINALLY completed their mission." After the subtitles end, scene five begins, where Sam and Chris return to Sam's office, exausted from the fight. After a bit of lounging, Sam states that he has one last task for Chris before their lives return to normal. Intrigued, Chris follows Sam over to his time machine, which he has built out of a small room. Sam tells Chris that he must bring the "futuristic device" back to March 3rd, 1997 and give it to agent X to prevent their timeline from falling apart. Without hesitation, Chris accepts, going back in time. The sixth scene pertains to Chris, who has travelled back to 1997, where he ends up in Agent SamIAm701's NEW office. He walks outside, where, to his disbelief, he finds Agent X patiently waiting for him, as Sam had told him. Chris engages in a short conversation with Agent X before they both part ways. The film ends as Chris travels back to the present, telling Sam that everything had gone according to plan. Chris feels like celebrating, and declares that the two agents go to Two Scoops, a nearby ice cream shop, to celebrate. Chris accepts, and the screens fades out as the two walk off. Characters There are many characters in A Mission From The Past, including: *Chris *Agent SamIAm701 *Agent X *Victor Lemmons *Henchman 1 *Henchman 2 *Henchman 3 *Henchman 4 *Chris's Mother *Dead Pixel Locations The scenes in this movie take place throughout multiple areas, including: *Chris's High School *Agent SamIAm's Office *Burial Site *Victor's Place *Victor's huge room *Agent SamIAm's New Office *Meeting Place *Small Room Time Machine *Two Scoops Lore The fanbase has come up with a few theories for a mission from the past. Some of them include: *Agent SamIAm701's Secret Mission *Chris's Coma *Dead Pixel Conspiricy *Agent X's Original Mission *Agent X is Agent SamIAm701's Father Sequel A Mission From The Past 2 was first rumored to be produced sometime during 2017-2018, when SamIAm701 gets his new video camera, that "My dad will buy me someday." During his December Update, in which his dad bought him his camera, SamIAm701 confirmed the sequel is in development ("that Mission From The Past sequel y'all been asking for"), with a release date of March 2018, making it a one year gap to the month of the original film. SamIAm701 has also said that filming will commence during Spring Break, making the post-production be quick. According to fans, this is the most anticipated film of 2018, beating out other films such as Avengers: Infinity War, and Solo: A Star Wars Story. Trivia *A time paradox is created with the "Futuristic Device", seeing how its creation cannot be traced back and goes in an infinite loop. *SamIAm701 has confirmed that Victor's place is not the school. *There is more than one dead pixel in a few of the scenes. *Many lines from this film were inspired or references to the 1985 film 'Back to the Future'. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse